The Fox, The Dragon and The Tiger
by Storm Hidden In The Mist
Summary: A storm comes to Konoha bringing mist and ice along for the ride. With the Rookie 12 all the same age Naruto finds himself on a different team. When this team goes on the mission to wave events begin to take a different path. Slightly smarter and OOC Naruto and slightly OOC Zabuza and Haku. Naruto and OC as main characters. Pairings still undecided.


**_**Chapter 1: The Snake Releases A Boy, The Demon Gets A New Toy.**_**

**AN: **Well here goes my first attempt at a fanfiction. Reviews, Comments, Pointers and even Ideas are welcome and encouraged. Also wouldn't mind a Beta once this gets going.

I don't own Naruto only OC's and Original Jutsus

* * *

"Hey! I was talking you know!" - Regular Speech

**"Pathetic Weaklings" - Demonic Speech**

'I have an idea!' - Regular Thought

**'Hehehehehehe' - Demonic Thought**

* * *

"Hurry Up!"

*Crash*

"Get Him!"

*Bang*

"Don't let him get away!"

"Ahhhhh! What the hell is he!?"

*Boom*

A chaotic storm could be seen and heard through a crumbling hole in the ground as screams of death and horror echoed through the small valley hidden within an unnamed forest.

**"Rrraaaaahhhhhhh! GET AWAY!"**

With a roar a white and black creature with lighting flashing all over and around itself flew out of the hole, breaking the sound barrier and disappearing into the night.

"So after more than 8 years of trying he finally managed to escape. Amazing is it not Kimimaro-kun?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, should I go retrieve him?"

"No, I have no further use for him. This way he may still provide some...entertainment. Kukuku"

* * *

**Approximately One Year Later**

Two figures appeared out of a mist in the distance, one nearly half the size of the other. The larger of the two being a tall man with black pants tucked into his boots, a black sleeveless shirt and bandages wrapped around his neck and bottom half of his face with blue finger-less gloves covering his hand and forearm. A large cleaver almost as tall as the man himself strapped to his back, overall portraying quite the intimidating figure. Next to the man with an unnecessarily large sword stood a bit more unimpressive of a figure. Nearly half his height the man's partner wore a dark bluish-green robe over a green sweater with matching shorts, a green scarf wrapped around said partner's waist, securing the robe in place. The outfit accompanied by a white mask with red markings made it impossible to tell what gender shorter partner belonged to. Looking off to the left something seemed to have caught the small ninjas attention.

"Zabuza-san there's something over there, I'm going to look?"

"Hm? Do as you wish Haku, I'm going to sit down and relax. Kami knows I could use it."

"Yes Zabuza-san, sorry"

Zabuza's eyes followed the young one a hint of remorse before quickly returning to his normal cold stare. Coming upon the object that caught the ninja's attention, Haku drew close enough to make out what it was. 'It's a body! Based on the size this was a child…but are those wings.' Staring down at the young boy with white hair, Haku's heart threatened to break as tears slid down her face. 'Emaciated and heavily injured, his body is filthy his hair matted and signs of torture. The things this poor child must've gone through, probably because these wings. They set you apart didn't they made you different, people fear different.' Four wings where coming out of the boys back, white feathers for the lower left and upper right and black for the others. Enamored by the beautiful but mangled wings Haku almost missed the slight rising and falling of the boys chest.

"Zabuza-san! It's a child and he's still breathing!"

"Leave him Haku. We don't help strays and we don't need the extra baggage and you know it."

"But Zabuza! Just come here!"

'Hm? Haku only drops the honorific when she's upset or something's urgent. Better check this out.' Approaching his partner and the unconscious boy, Zabuza's nonexistent eyebrows rose as took in the child's state with a frown. "Wings? I've never seen anything like THAT before. Hmph it's too bad look at the state he's in Haku. There's nothing we can do for him. With those injuries he won't be waking up again, I'll be amazed if he even survives the night."

Turning to look at Zabuza with a pained look, Haku cried "He's just a child Zabuza! Look at him! He's exactly like me, if you hadn't come it would've been me. Is there truly nothing we can do?"

"Haku! You're upset I know but use your head damn it! I don't know anything about healing and you're barely good enough to heal a minor wound. This child has some serious wounds and neither of us would know even the first thing about fixing wings! If we try to bring a dying child with us we'll be just as dead!" Zabuza yelled at Haku to get his point across cringing inside, he truly hated yelling at his partner.

*Cough, Cough, Cough*

Zabuza and Haku flinched at the noise and turned to the boy. Rolling on his side, coughing up blood and leaking yet more from his wounds the child slowly became aware of his surroundings and immediately jumped away from the two strangers, only to fall out of the air and collapse in another fit of bloody coughs. The boy tried to pick himself up managing to stand on shaky legs and stared coldly at the two shinobi standing there.

"His eyes! Zabuza-san, I shouldn't be surprised but they're the same as ours."

"Hm? No Haku, they're similar but he has the eyes of the caged and tortured searching not just for purpose but freedom too." 'For a child to have such eyes and yet he still holds a glimmer of hope? No determination. What hell has this child been through?'

With a growl the boy flared his chakra managing to produce a weak killing intent, like a waning storm before it fades from existence. Locking eyes with the tall man carrying a huge sword the boy showed no fear. Clenching his teeth, the boy's trembling arms reached for a small sword strapped to the back of his waist slowly drawing it and with a growl and an obviously monumental effort he ran towards the large man yelling "Get away from me!"

With incredible ease and surprising speed Zabuza swung his sword and broke the boy's sword before stopping the cleaver mid-swing...right under the child's chin.

"Oho! The boys got some fight in him, Not bad. You've got a good look in your eye boy. Strong, unwavering...without fear but let me tell you something...you should be afraid." Flaring his killing intent the image of a Demon's face smiling with bloodlust appeared behind him. "Surrender. You're seriously injured and wouldn't stand a chance in full health. The more you move around the quicker you'll die."

The boy reacting to the killing intent jumped away, collapsing to one knee upon landing but never broke his gaze and continued to stare at the man unflinching, growling at his words.

"Fine then. Come boy show me what you've got, I'll play with you for a bit."

With a roar the boy flared his chakra again only this time black lightning began to appear around the kid increasing in amount and potency as he continued focusing his chakra.

"Oh? Quite impressive, he can use lightning release at such a young age. Think he has a Kekkei Genkai like you? It would certainly explain the…" Zabuza's sentence was cut short as the child disappeared from in front of them before instantly reappearing behind Zabuza...only for a hand to appear behind the boy and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious and catching him before he hit the ground.

"Hmph. Soft as always, Haku." Looking behind him to see Haku with the boy held in one arm, the other trembling with a glowing senbon in hand to block the huge cleaver he swung behind his back in a show of impressive dexterity. "The boy's going to die why do you insist on saving him!"

"I apologize but please Zabuza-san this boy, allow me to take him under my wing and teach him. He has potential and I feel he is similar to us, he will be a strong tool to help us achieve your goals. He woke up and moved even with these injuries, I believe he will survive."

"Fine, but he's your problem. If he becomes a burden I will kill him myself...now prepare yourself we have company."

* * *

**Konohagakure**

"Did you hear? They say the Demon's gonna be joining the academy."

"They're gonna make that a ninja!?"

"They probably just don't know what to do with it. Not like we can kill it."

"No but we can torture the monster."

"And threaten it make sure the fucker will drop out."

"Hahaha! Then maybe they'll get rid of it and send it out of the village."

"Come we have plans."

The two citizens never noticed the man watching and listening to their conversation from a nearby roof. They obviously also didn't notice the deep frown on the mans face as he disappeared in a flash of green and orange grumbling about youth and flames, the lack thereof, and something about forgiveness from a log.

* * *

**For the Log doth say: I am escape, I am defense, I am part of the plan and if swung hard enough a cure to idiocy. Amen**


End file.
